Touch
by Foibles and Fables
Summary: This is something that you knew was coming from me eventually. This is the deleted scene from chapter 1 of my story, Xenosaga II: Die Kraft der Liebe. It is a graphic lemon, don't take this warning lightly. [SxA, explicit]


**I'm extremely nervous about this. This is the first lemon I've _ever_ written. Please, don't be too hard on me, I've never had ANY experience with any of this. **

**This is the lemon that was taken out of chapter 1 of Xenosaga Episode II: Die Kraft der Liebe. Yes, it's taken me almost two years to come up with the courage to do this. If you don't wish to read it as a part of the story, then hey, you have yourself a PWP. Just know that it comes from a story with a plot somewhere. It'll help a lot if you read the chapter, however, because it's not just "SEX NOW." if you do.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Shion, we both know where this is going. Just say no and I'll stop."_

"_I don't want to stop," Shion answered urgently. Allen nodded and stood up, followed by Shion. "Wait one second," she said, walking towards the mantle. "Goodbye, Kevin…" she said, turning their engagement picture face-down. She walked back over to Allen, who picked her up and started walking towards the bedroom._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Touch**

Allen was shaking like a leaf as he watched Shion throw the comforter and sheets back, and then lay down on the bed. He knew that what was about to transpire would be hard, given how anxious he was. He could already feel sweat starting to bead on his forehead, but Shion didn't seem to mind. She pulled him down on top of her body, so that he was straddling her, and she kissed him passionately. Her hands slowly traveled to the small of his back.

Shion was surprised at how wet she already was. It had been a long time since she last did this, but the feelings coursing through her were extremely strong, stronger than any she had ever felt before. Allen pulled away from her, and she looked up at him, running her fingers through his hair.

"Um, I…do you have any…you've done…" he stammered as he attempted to choke out five questions at once, his voice shaking. Shion could see that his eyes were huge with nervousness, and she giggled.

"You know, you're cute when you're nervous," she chuckled. Shion's laughter transformed into soft moans, however, as she felt a wave of pleasure start somewhere between her legs, coursing its way through the rest of her body.

Allen stopped his grinding motion as Shion closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He leaned closer to her and breathed into her ear, "Did that feel good?" It wasn't a cocky, who's-your-daddy question; he was genuinely interested in whether or not she was enjoying it. Regardless of what context Shion took his question in, she nodded, tightening her grip on him.

He continued his ministrations, changing the pattern of his rubbing against her. She gave a low groan, burying her face in his neck, shuddering with pleasure. She was taken aback by how bold he was being in making the first move. But, Allen was even more surprised. Perhaps it was because he wanted so much to please her…he didn't want to let her down.

It was then that Shion decided to take matters into her own hands. She reached down placed her hands on his hips, stopping his movement. Without missing a beat, she began rubbing the tightening area of his pants with an open palm. His breath hitched and he gave a small whimper, moaning as she began to rub harder. He blushed furiously and she smirked up at him, pleased by the hot and bothered look on his face.

She looped her arms around his neck once more and their lips met once again, fiery and passionate. They were engrossed in heavy kissing for a few moments, exploring one another's mouths with their tongues. Shion moaned into the kiss as he gently bit her lower lip. Allen removed his lips from hers and began kissing her neck, and she instinctively cocked her head to the side, allowing him to take her skin for his own. She closed her eyes and began to pant slightly as his lips roamed along the area of her chest above the neckline of her shirt.

Allen removed his lips from her skin and looked up at her. "Um…do you have any…er, protection?" he squeaked, obviously mortified about asking. Shion bit her lip and furrowed her brow. She couldn't lie to herself; she was a bit concerned about the issue as well. She certainly hadn't taken any form of contraceptive, for this came so suddenly after a long time without sexual activity. Unfortunately, she didn't have any protection for Allen either. The sudden passion she was feeling was much too overwhelming to stop, though.

"…don't worry about it," Shion said finally, shaking her head. Allen was a bit unsettled, but he decided not to argue with her at this point. "Now, your shirt," she murmured seductively, tugging at the hemline. He gulped and complied, allowing her to pull the fabric over his head and toss it over the side of the bed. His ego inflated as he saw the awed look on her face. She stroked his bare chest and ran her fingers down his arms, feeling his muscles twitch nervously under her touch. He wasn't anywhere near bodybuilder status, but he was still fit and muscular. He didn't have an excess of chest hair either, which she found extremely alluring. She pulled him close and kissed his neck, drawing a groan from his mouth.

She locked eyes with him as she dragged her nails down his back, her hands coming to settle just beneath the waistline of his pants. She smiled softly as she unbuttoned them and began to pull them down. He helped her, kicking them off as they reached his ankles. They crumpled to the floor, forgotten. Allen's face turned a shade of crimson that made Jr.'s hair seem pale as Shion looked down at him, taking inventory. The only thing that remained on his body was a pair of white boxers, the crotch tented around an impatient erection. She grinned at him and pulled him down for another kiss, deciding to save his last garment for later removal.

Shion placed her hands firmly on his bare shoulders and turned her hips so that she was on top, her legs straddling his stomach. His blue eyes practically bugged out of their sockets as he looked up at her, viewing her breasts from a very interesting angle. She smiled at his expression, her cheeks flushing slightly. She gently took his hands and placed them on her hips, encouraging him to touch her, which was something that he had been too timid to do so far. _Time to change that_, she thought, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Taking the hint, Allen slowly moved his hands up and down her hourglass shape, stopping just under her breasts with every stroke. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back, enjoying it very much. He couldn't believe that he was actually in this situation…with _Shion_, at that. The woman he had been in silent love with for two years was in bed, straddling him, basically begging him to pet her. Although it had been quite a while for him, he wanted this more than anything.

As he continued to touch her, Shion leaned over and trailed wet kisses down his bare chest, and she felt his heartbeat grow rapid. His stomach flipped as she looked back up at him. She was so beautiful: the way her hair framed her face, how her smile made her eyes shine…everything about her was perfect. His hands moved from her waist to the back of her thighs, and then shyly, to her backside.

Taking a bold step, he gently tugged on her shirt, asking for permission to remove it. Shion nodded, and he pulled it over her head, revealing a white bra and her slender stomach. She helped things along then, removing her pants. He blinked a few times as he looked at her thighs and panties. They were white, and low-cut. For a few seconds, he stared, unable to tear his thoughts from what they were covering.

She looked down at his face, giggling as he began to grin foolishly. In order to bring his attention back to the matter at hand, she pressed her lips against his ear and shifted her position so that she brushed past his erection in a very obvious way. Snapped immediately from his fantasy, Allen gulped and looked up at her again, seeing her emerald eyes darkened with lust. His hands traveled to her waist again, and he began to place soft kisses against her stomach. Her skin was smooth and creamy, just as he had always imagined it. His lips continued to move over the newly-bared skin, feeling goose bumps develop wherever they traveled. He dipped his tongue into her navel, and she let out a moan, shivering at the sensation.

Pressing his lips against hers, he slid his hands up her back to the clasp of her bra. Shion grinned into the kiss as she felt his fingers fall upon it. The speed was finally beginning to pick up. Unfortunately, in his current state of panic, he struggled for a few moments with the hook-and-eye clasp. Shion broke the kiss and looked down at him, his face embarrassed and bashful. She gave him a reassuring smile, and reached back with one hand and had it undone in an instant. She made sure to keep the straps on her shoulders so that he would have the privilege of actually removing it.

He reached to her shoulders and slowly pulled the straps down her arms, tossing her bra over the side of the bed. Allen looked up at Shion, and his eyes grew huge once again as he saw her bare breasts. They were of average size, and had a perfect round shape. Her rose-colored nipples hardened as they were exposed to the air. He gulped and felt his boxers grow tighter still. She moved quite deliberately then, and her chest bounced, drawing a gasp from him.

For a few moments, he stared hard at her, his eyes flickering between her eyes and her breasts. Shion smiled and took his hands in hers, placing them on her breasts. Timidly, he began to stroke them, squeezing gently. She moaned and arched into the touch, biting her lip. It had been such a long time since she felt these sensations, and she had forgotten how much she missed them. That wonderful warm feeling in her lower regions flared again, and she willingly gave in to it.

Allen's face brightened as he heard the moan that escaped her lips. _He_ was the one that was making her moan like that. Maybe, just maybe, he could do this. His self-esteem rose even more as he saw her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her pink lips were parted, panting slightly. With a newly-discovered confidence, he changed their position so that he, once again, was on top.

Slowly, torturously, he placed his hands on the insides of her thighs, massaging them in tiny circles. She tilted her head back against the soft pillow, groaning in the back of her throat. Her hands moved to the elastic around the waist of his boxers, and she removed them, watching his blush increase even more, if that was even possible. She looked down at his arousal, and then pulled him in for another kiss, which Allen took as a good sign. His hands shook slightly as he pulled her soaking panties down around her ankles. He felt himself throb as he looked at the real Shion for the first time. She was truly amazing, and every bit as beautiful as Allen had always imagined. He loved her so much, and nothing would ever change it.

She drew him closer still, and began to kiss his neck once again. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, feeling his breath hitch. His hands moved to her breasts, his thumbs circling her nipples. Something between a gasp and a moan spilled from her mouth, and he smirked down at her. Shion was strangely aroused at his sudden domineering attitude, so she remained in submission, enjoying the attention she was receiving. With Kevin, it had been different. Kevin was too focused on his own needs rather than hers. Of course, there had been foreplay, but nothing like this. Allen, however, seemed to want to please her. He was truly focused on what she wanted, and she felt truly grateful for that.

Turning the tables once again, she kissed him hungrily, her hands brushed against his erection. He tiled his head back and groaned her name. Shion smiled again, loving the way he sounded when he said her name. She squeezed his arousal gently before beginning to stroke it slowly. All of Allen's self-control shattered as he bucked involuntarily into her touch, giving groans and whimpers of pleasure. Smirking in satisfaction, she let go of him.

Willing to get back at her, Allen's hands found her hips, his oral fixation directed towards her ears, neck, and lips. His lips wandered down her neck to her chest, where he caught one of her nipples in his mouth. He began to suckle gently as his free hand traveled to her unattended breast, stroking and teasing her nipple. Her hands fisted in his red-brown hair and a cry escaped her throat. "Ah! Allen!" she yelled, arching her back, pushing her breast into his mouth. He complied with her wish, sucking mercilessly. She groaned and closed her eyes, struggling against the tension growing inside of her.

He removed his mouth from her breast, and returned it to hers. She accepted it straight away, allowing their tongues to mingle. She gave a sharp gasp into the kiss as he cupped her between the thighs. He gulped as he felt how wet she was. His fingers were already coated in her. It took almost every ounce of his self-control not to just take her right there. No, he told himself firmly, he would please her first.

Shion moaned and shuddered as Allen began to gently rub her warm folds of skin. She spread her legs to give him more access, and he did a double-take as he saw how flexible she was. Her hips began to move in tiny circles in an attempt to quell the fire between her legs. Allen caught onto that quickly, and he held them motionless, drawing a helpless whimper from her. He slowly slid his index and middle inside of her, and her breath caught in her throat. "Please, stop me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable," he breathed hotly in her ear. She nodded and arched her back, pressing her head into the pillow.

But Shion was feeling anything but discomfort at that point, as he began to move his fingers in and out. He let out a small groan as he looked at her facial expression. The erotic display she was showing was overpowering. Pulling his fingers out of her, he kissed her again, and then slowly ran his fingertips down her sides, making her shiver. As he reached her legs, he began to kiss the insides of her thighs. Shion took a deep breath and tilted her head back, anticipating where his lips would go next.

Her patience paid off as he pressed his tongue deep into her. She gasped and bit her lip, nearly drawing blood as she did so, and threaded her fingers in his hair. He swirled his tongue lazily, and her muscles tensed. She felt coherent thought melt away as he dragged his tongue across the hypersensitive tissue, lapping at that one spot. Her head thrashed against the pillow as her hips twitched and bucked. Lighting flashed behind her eyes, and she was completely sure that she was moaning Allen's name like crazy. The fire inside of her grew more and more intense. He was relentless. He didn't give her a moment…there was no way out.

Shion heard herself scream as she climaxed, pleasure ripping through her body and ringing in her ears, again and again in waves. Trembling, her body felt more liquid than solid. Lucidity slowly returned to her, moaning weakly, heart rate calming as she came down. Allen looked up at her, blinking, not being able to process what just happened. _Did…did I just make her…orgasm?_ He thought frantically.

His thoughts were violently interrupted as Shion forcefully pulled him up for another kiss, shuddering as she tasted herself on his lips. "Allen…please, inside…" she choked, voice cracking. He looked into her eyes, and even with her broken speech pattern, he understood exactly what she was asking of him. This was what he had been both looking forward to and dreading all night. He gulped, hoping that he wouldn't be inadequate.

Shion didn't seem to be making a move for the top position, so he positioned himself above her, firmly grasping her waist. She groaned as she felt the head of his need against her entrance. Slowly, he pressed into her, making sure to not cause her any pain. She writhed beneath him in slight discomfort, but it soon gave way to pure pleasure as he was fully inside of her. He moaned at the amazing tingling he was feeling all over. She was very tight, and warm and wet. She looped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, smiling at him.

Sweat began dripping down Allen's face as he began to rock inside of her. Shion began to feel dizzy, moaning with each thrust. She felt the tension building inside of him, and shuddered as she thought about the fact that Allen was feeling that same fire.

The rhythm of Allen's thrusting gained pace, and he tipped his head back, closing his eyes. He had never felt anything as amazing as this before. Shion's cries were getting louder as well, taken over by the sensory overload. He pushed into her roughly, and he felt her muscles begin to constrict. The pressure in his loins kept building and building. The feeling was absolutely intoxicating.

He let out a breath of hot air and his back muscles tensed as the pressure relieved itself, giving all of himself to Shion. Not a second later, Shion reached her breaking point, tightening her grip on him. Euphoria effervesced in their veins, staring into each other's eyes.

Allen collapsed next to Shion, panting heavily. She cuddled beside him, resting her head on his chest. "Thank you, Allen," she whispered groggily, nuzzling her cheek against him. He pressed his lips against her forehead, wrapping his arms around her. They fell asleep there, in each other's arms, awaiting the rapture that was to come to them

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I feel so glad to finally have that out of my system. It was appropriate to finish this on Valentine's Day, don't you think?**

**I'm very sorry if I scared you with this. I don't want any flames. Please, remember that this was my first time ever doing something like this. The ending is abrupt, but I really _really_ wanted to finish this.**


End file.
